


Lady Luck

by District_Fandoms



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, does it count as original if it's based off someone?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9266756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/District_Fandoms/pseuds/District_Fandoms
Summary: A Civil War. That's what the papers were calling it. All because Tony and Cap' had a falling out. Since then everyone had taken there different paths.And your path lead you straight to Loki.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wonderlandvibes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderlandvibes/gifts).



> ✘ This is dedicated to the woman who made my 2016 memorable ✘  
> ✦ Enjoy this Megan ✦

“It’s ludicrous.”

The words barely registered in your head because you were more focused on the task at hand. You were in Nioavellir trying to retrieve what Loki had (oh so kindly) asked you to get. It was something along the lines of ‘A Necklace with Great Power’, you weren’t really paying attention but here you were fighting Dwarves. Nioavellir was similar to Svartalfheim but the Elves here were considerably smaller and a hell of a lot more stupid.

“What is?” You shouted into com. You kicked a Elf that was coming towards you into another elf that was about to swing a punch, knocking them both down.

“That an Asgardian born warrior who, might I add, posses the power of luck would chose to use Midgardian weapons.” His condescending tone made you grunt loud enough so that he could hear it. A harsh hit came from behind on your head. You turned around in time to grab the elf by its wrist and kick it in the rib cage a few times before shooting it.  
Putting the gun back in its holster you look around. The battlefield was empty and the castle was in your field of vision; mentally you estimated it’d be about six minutes until you got there.

 

“Why couldn’t you of come and got this?” The ground was dry and cracked with sand salting it slightly, it wasn’t overly hot or cold. Just the right temperature for you.

“Maybe I enjoy seeing you in that skin tight suit.” Although you couldn’t see him, you could feel his grin. It was something you wouldn’t dare to admit, that you loved his remarks about you. It was bad enough that you were in love with Asgard’s most wanted – crushes could be helped. Your need to be with him couldn’t. There were times you’d sit in Avengers tower, in a meeting, just day dreaming about the devil in green. He had power over you and you’d never admit it.

“Shut up. This is the last time I’m doing something like this for you. I’m an Avenger, not a thief.” 

“Well, I don’t see you objecting to this. I’m sure if I’d asked that wet blanket of a Captain he wouldn’t of came running as fast as you did.”

Silence.

“I’m nearly there so be prepared to beam me back home.” You grumbled.

You kept walking until you got up to the two 20 foot doors made of mahogany, fine gold patterns danced around the perimeter of each door. Pausing to admire it, you also began your powers of luck. Gold lines of your own swirled around your body in a protective fashion. The moment they stuck to your body you knew that good fortune was on your side.  
You slid into the breath taking castle. It was almost medieval but with an alien sense to it. Instead of paintings of knights, it was dwarves in their finest armour. Vases were replaced with enemies heads and the carpet lead down two long corridors. Taking a guess, you went down the right corridor. 

Against the carpets, your shoes made no noise. Mentally you sighed in relief. There was no way you were going to risk exposing yourself even if you knew fully well the fight would be in your favour. There’d been only one time you’d met your match. It’d only been a month ago during – what the papers are calling – the ‘Civil War’. You had sided and supported Tony throughout the duration of it. On Steve’s side, Wanda had decided to try and fight you and despite the fact you almost lost, you over powered her. That’s why you were currently with Loki, lurking around the nine realms. You'd rather be with the one man you trusted as opposed to someone who you thought was a 'friend' who tried to tear you apart.

“Yes!” You whispered under your breath upon seeing a set of stone stairs. They were twisted in the perfect downwards spiral, leading to the dungeons you guessed. Originally you thought they were made out of stone but with the thick layer of dust over them it was hard to tell.

“Megan?! Is everything alright?” Urgency overflowed in Loki’s voice and you giggled. He really did have a caring side.

“Guess who found the entrance to the dungeons?” You jogged down the stairs. 

A husky laugh echoed down the comms. You bit your lip. His voice was attractive.

“That’s my girl,” you stopped going down stairs for a second and smiled to yourself. You started walking again.  
Eventually you came out at a dungeon with a simple glass stand in the centre. The necklace sat on the cushion in all its glory, the diamond gems making it glitter like the sun-kissed ocean. Your feet were drawn to walking towards it. On Earth, it would reign supreme amongst all jewels and gems, its perfect features scorning those of others. The diamond is, after all, the gem of royalty. You reached out and held it in your hand.

SMACK

“Shit!” The word fell from your mouth as your head violently smacked against the floor. You didn’t need to feel it to know that the wine coloured liquid was beginning to pour onto the floor. “Loki, bring me ho-“ You were cut off when an elf tried to give you a direct hit to the face but you blocked it with your bare palm. It wasn’t enough. The elves came running in one by one; you were surrounded. You tried to grab your gun but an elf had trod on it, crushing its contents.

Darting out from one of the lines of luck across your chest, gold dust shot from elf to elf knocking them unconscious. 

“Loki!” You screamed. Where the hell did he go? Gold dust guided you in helping knock the elves out but there was still to many. Every time you tried to get on your feet you’d be knocked straight back down.

All the sudden, the familiar colours of the teleporter you and Loki used surrounded you. In a blink of the eye you were back in the abandoned castle Loki was using as shelter. You were panting, grabbing the carpet like it was the only grip you had on the room. Flickers of the fire warmed the side of your face. Out the corner of your vision you saw a hand appear. Running your eyes up the arm, Loki was smiling at you. You took his hand and stood up.

“You’re bleeding,” he observed.

“You didn’t beam me up in time,” you countered.

He looked down at your hand where the necklace was. His long fingers took it from yours, brushing against yours slightly.

“My apologies,” Loki looked you in the eye, “it won’t ever happen again."  
Your breath hitched when you looked deep into his blue eyes. The two orbs were hypnotic.

“What does it even do? It better do something amazing like create whole armies or something,” you pointed at the necklace in his hand.  
He laughed and shook his head, “Actually, it’s just tat.”

Tat.  
Did he just say it was tat?

You stepped backwards, “Tat? Did I just nearly get my ass handed to me for some 'Tat'?”

Loki walked around you and stopped when he reached your back. He took the chain to the necklace and put it around your neck, you watched as the heavy diamond fell to your chest.

“It’s not special. There’s no magic power to it. Just pure beauty, when you saw it for the first time did you admire it? Because when I saw you for the first time I knew I wanted you. I love you Megan,” his hand rand down your side and he held your hand. Leaning his head down he pressed a kiss to your neck, “and I’m not prepared to loose you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for being so lovely ♥


End file.
